The present invention relates generally to computer software for filling out form documents over a computer network. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for sharing information among users for the purpose of automatically filling out fields in an electronic form document.
The present invention describes a process for purchasing goods and services over an electronic computer network, namely the World Wide Web, for the purpose of Gift Shopping. Gift Shopping is defined as the act of buying a good or a service (the Product) for another person. Within the scope of the electronic computer network, Gift Shopping entails that the Gift Giver release personal information pertaining to the billing of the Product, and that the Gift Recipient release personal information pertaining to the shipping, size, and type of the Product.
Thus, it is desirable to be able to share personal information with other users on a network. In such a system, a gift giver, for example, can access certain items of information, collectively referred to as a persona, which a gift receiver has indicated can be accessed by others. A user can have a number of personas, each one used by a group of other users or one other user.